


Yes, sir? {yandere Sugawara Koushi}

by HaikyuuHoeee



Category: anime - Fandom, haikyuu
Genre: Abuse, Blood, F/M, Horror, Kidnapping, Murder, PTSD, Religion, Sex, Stalker, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Trauma, Yandere, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaikyuuHoeee/pseuds/HaikyuuHoeee
Summary: All about your teachers insane, unhealthy obsession with you- his student.Suga uses his power and authority to spend time with you, going to extreme lengths to keep you in check.
Relationships: sugawara/reader
Kudos: 52





	Yes, sir? {yandere Sugawara Koushi}

When his hands ghosted over your test, he did nothing but smirk.

He pulled out his red pen and got to work painting the crosses all over your answers. He could already imagine your disappointed face when you received your grade tomorrow, and he could imagine the annoyed face you'd make when he was going to make you stay behind after school.

With an evil grin, he wrote down your final grade - 10/65

He could already imagine what he would do- he'd walk up to your desk, lean down and whisper in your ear.

"I know you can do much better than this (y/n), stay behind after school today and come back here and we'll do some more revision"

It made his whole body warm. He could remember the grimace you wore last time.

Just the thought of spending more time with you filled him with glee. Of course, to everybody else he was just a normal teacher, but to you he acted as more of a friend.

It wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to sabotage your tests and make you spend time with him. He wasn't supposed to fall for his student. He wasn't supposed to develop an infatuation with a schoolgirl. But he did.

He rubbed his face, his fingers lingering over the mole beneath his eye. Suga had considered confiding in on of his long-time friends, maybe Daichi or Asahi, but he never did. He'd probably get fired or something.

And imagine the judgement.

So, the silver haired man concealed his feelings for you the best way he knew how. He found all of your social media, he even looked through your families profiles in hopes of some more photos of you. He had recently began to lower your grades to force you to stay back after class- lame right?

At first, he wanted to avoid you at all costs, needing to forget your existence incase the feelings started to grow stronger. It got so bad that you began to think he was holding a grudge against you. He'd never answer your questions in class, he wouldn't bother to ask for your homework, he'd never offer any help or support. It felt like you were being neglected by him.

All it took was one sentence. He overheard you with your friends talking about teachers one day.

"Suga sensei really hates me " you laughed "I really don't know why though, I don't think I've done anything to annoy him. My parents are already angry that my grades are slipping and having a teacher that despises me doesn't really help"

His heart swelled and he felt overcome with guilt.

I shouldn't punish the girl, she's really done nothing wrong- it's me who can't control myself

So from then on- he had steadily began to treat you like other students.

But, he was only human and he couldn't help his feelings for you. He liked that he had power over you, but that you weren't afraid to go against him. He liked that you were different and he saw when you were struggling.

He wanted to be the shoulder you cried on.

And who could really blame him for his actions ?

When he saw that boy coming on to you, touching you and smiling- he had to do something right ? He couldn't let him get away with that ?

So he lied and said he saw the boy smoking and setting fires around the school, ending in a 2 week suspension and 4 weeks in an isolated teaching room.

Koushi never felt guilty. It was something he was doing a lot: protecting you.

He didn't want anyone tainting his precious (y/n), so he used his authority to make sure you stayed in your innocent little bubble.

His warm aura and smile had stayed the same since he was younger. Everyone, students and staff, knew him as a caring, compassionate man.

His good looks made the girls drool, but it didn't faze him. In fact he couldn't stand a lot of the girls in the school- so bitchy and mean for no reason.

He had heard some girls call you ugly once. He was dumbfounded. Completely dumbfounded. These girls, who may or may not have resembled frog spawn, had the nerve to call you ugly ?

It never made sense to him. What he had learned was that it didn't really matter about looks- if people like you, you were automatically pretty, and if people didn't like you, you were automatically ugly.

He had a special soft spot for you though. He could never quite put his finger on it- maybe it was your maturity, your beauty, your humbleness. Who knew ? Not Koushi.

Although he always says he doesn't know why he is so attracted to you- he could write atleast 15 novels on his love for you and your characteristics.

Once he was down marking the tests, he placed them on his dining room table and went to bed. He did own two photos of you- but it wasn't strange.

The first was a photo you got with him at Christmas during a special assembly in the hall. The second was him and you on a school trip, he had his arms around you and his hand on your waist. You both wore big smiles and peace signs. Your friend ,lily, was also in the photo, but Suga cut her out. He much preferred just the two of you. But, those photos were school related, so he could easily explain if anyone ever happened upon them. He looked at them a lot.

He wished he had more photos of you- but he was scared to risk it. He had taken a photo of you in school before, but he got scared and deleted it.

Suga decided that seeing you in school and keeping you safe was good enough. For now...


End file.
